


The Drunk Job

by Erosempai



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Eliot's night of sexual debauchery after a job. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunk Job

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and all these one-shot stories lately? Either way my muse is happy and so am I. In another story universe this would be called obsession right? I'm hearing Christian Kane's country album as I type so I can get more dialogue of his down this time. I am typing with a twang. Enjoy!

“God dammit Parker, what would Hardison say about this?” He growled a bit into her ear lobe as she was kissing his shoulder. The Thief was fast at her advances to get into the mind of this man. Well to Parker, the mind was in the pants after a bit too much whiskey. Years of drinking adapted Eliot's body to long nights and no hangovers. However this night was different.

Parker wanted, no _needed_ him. Her small frame was still powerful enough to hold him against the wall while his buzz from the moonshine lingered from her. Shots with the only person in the team that could rob you blind and drive you up the walls with her snarky words. Moonshine was no easy shot-by-shot play so why was he still feeling like this he wondered. Maybe, just maybe, he needed this too.

The Hitter growled again and pushed her away from him roughly. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his own kiss, deep, fast, and made her moan as he forced his tongue into her mouth. The need was almost primal and needed no words to show her what the goal in mind was. Another moan from her open mouth and he held her hands at his waist. She could barely speak as he kept assaulting her lips with more kisses.

Her hands lifted up his shirt and pulled it loose of his jeans, while his lips traveled down the nape of her neck to tease her further. “Parker...” a growl, a plea, and the only thing that remained in his thoughts. It was her.

Her dark eyes looked into his own bright blue. The air around them was still as he let her lift his shirt off. She chuckled, “I guess I'm going to mess up your hair tonight country boy. Haha.” He smirked at her. “That's where you're wrong darlin'. I don't get bad hair days. I make them.”

He lifted up her shirt and threw it beside them at the growing pile of clothes by his bed. He moved his lips down the middle of her breasts. He kissed around one breast and grabbed it softly with one hand to slowly lick the raised pink nipple that he created. She wimped a bit as his tounge ran circles around her sensitive zone, and moaned loudly at him suckling it a bit.

She never thought getting drunk would make her into some sexual deviant. The Hitter was licking her, touching her, and she wanted more. He lifted his face off her breasts and picked her up by the waist. “Mhh. Parker...” He moaned against her neck and bit it softly as she lifted her legs to go around his waist. He moved closer to the bed with her in his arms, and then threw her down to hit the sheets below her.

She moved backward to lay onto a pillow and lay back comfortably. He lowered his jeans off his body, onto the pile of clothes, and then crawled over her slowly. His hands went onto the sides of her stomach as he kissed down her stomach now. Softer moans came from the Thief as she lowered her hands to hold his shoulders. As he went lower, his tounge traced a trail of pleasure that caused her sex to grow even more. By the time his lips were down to her inner thighs she just wanted him inside of her.

He moved one hand off her waist to slowly trace a fingers down her inner lips. A soft moan. He moved his fingers upwards next and flicked her clit softly. A louder moan. Parker hated getting teased. "Dammit Eliot.. please..." her plea was wasted as he just chuckled a bit before replacing his fingers with his mouth. He moved his tounge around her clit in circles, his fingertips teasing her damp entrance, and her hands digging into his shoulders.

Claw marks started to form in his skin as he moaned softly in his actions. The vibrations she felt made her squirm a bit. He lifted his head up to see her sit up and pull him straight down again. Her lips kissing his now, her juices on both of them now. She knew her taste, but now it was even sweeter on his lips than she ever had before. He lifted her hips up with one hand and pushed his shaft inside of her. His body almost melting into her with every thrust.

Moans in the air, hearts beating fast and in sync.

"Haah.. Parker.." his growls of pleasure filling the air.

Her climax was loud, his thrusts continued as her hands dug into his back as she muffled her moans into his shoulder. His climax was a growl into her skin as well, bites placed onto her clavicle and panting soon after.

She looked at him. His hair a tangled mess along with her own. Skin slick from each other's actions.

"Want another round?" She said with a grin.

Another deep kiss and he was ready to go.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Music I was hearing while typing:  
> "Kiss and Tell" by Bryan Ferry  
> "Slave to Love" by Bryan Ferry  
> "Whiskey in Mind" by Christian Kane  
> "Bad Things (True Blood Opening Song)  
> "Relax" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood  
> "Sounds Like a Melody" by Alphaville  
> "A Victory of Love" by Alphaville


End file.
